The invention relates to a method for placing packets into and/or out of storage with or without loading aids into/from a particular storage rack aisle of a storage rack, wherein a distribution path conveys packets into storage and/or out of storage, wherein the distribution path comprises adjacent introducing and/or discharging devices which lead to incoming and/or outgoing paths which each supply goods to a storage rack aisle or remove goods therefrom.
In intralogistics, there is a trend towards ever larger installations. This results from generally increasing goods handling, smaller-sized deliveries (E commerce), and as a result more movements within a goods warehouse and from the combining of functions (regional/national/international, E commerce/shops trade channels).
In addition, the proportion of small-item stores for cartons and containers is also growing within the automated installations (goods warehouses). One reason for this is an increasing diversity of articles. Also, the desire for shorter times for reaching the articles in the inventory results in a shift from storing cartons on pallets to directly storing cartons in automatic warehouses.
Therefore, automated small-item stores with an extremely high capacity (e.g. 500,000 cartons and/or containers) are being built more and more. As the warehouse size grows compared with previously built installations, the capacity for placing goods into/out of storage (e.g. 10,000 loading units per hour) and the number of aisles (e.g. >30) also increase accordingly.
Normally, it is necessary for each aisle in the small-item store to be able to be reached by every incoming goods line.
This suggests to place goods into storage in the small-item store by means of a single distribution path having a branch for each individual aisle. A typical technical design of this type is the linear sorter having a capacity of >10,000 loading units per hour. The invention is provided in particular for such high-capacity installations, but it can also be used in installations with a lower capacity.
When transitioning from a distribution path of a storage system to incoming paths, loading units, e.g. packets, are greatly slowed down owing to a lower transport capacity on the incoming paths. In the case of a high discharge rate, this can result in overloading of an incoming path, and thus in an accumulation of goods, and a reduced capacity of the storage system. Conversely, the full capacity of the warehouse for removing goods from storage can only be achieved when the flows of goods leaving storage are distributed approximately uniformly across the aisles (the capacity of an aisle with an out-of-storage pass is substantially lower than the capacity of the gathering path).
DE 10 2009 029 438 A1 discloses a rack storage system having a rack store which comprises a plurality of rack rows arranged adjacent to each other and rack aisles which are each provided between rack rows arranged adjacent to each other, wherein the rack rows each form a plurality of rack levels in the vertical direction; one or more rail vehicles for receiving and transporting transport aids which are to be placed into or out of storage in/from the rack rows; first guide tracks for guiding the rail vehicles, wherein these first guide tracks extend in the longitudinal direction of a respective rack aisle so that the respective at least one rail vehicle can be displaced by means of at least one first guide track in the longitudinal direction of the respective rack aisle; one or more first vertical conveying devices for vertically conveying rail vehicles and/or transport aids across a plurality of rack levels; wherein at least one first vertical conveying device is arranged in a rack aisle or at least one first vertical conveying device is arranged in a rack row so that this first vertical conveying device is integrated in the rack-aisle unit formed from the rack rows and the rack aisles extending between rack rows.
The distances between the loading units on the distribution path are also short (typically ⅓ of the average length of the loading units) and therefore the discharge rate of the packets from the distribution path to an incoming path is limited, e.g. only every 4th loading unit can be discharged to the same destination. When supplying goods to the distribution path (e.g. sorter), this restriction can be maintained only with extensive outlay in relation to the supply. In the known technology, circuits are produced (when returning the non-discharged packets to the start of the distribution path) or loading units are stored in the wrong aisle. The second aspect results in limitations to the capacity, functionality, or delivery quality (incorrect deliveries) of the goods warehouse.